


Afterlife

by Afanficman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Johnrezi, One Shot, homestuck epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afanficman/pseuds/Afanficman
Summary: What John wakes up to when he is taken out in the plan.





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Johnrezi

The dark void that surrounds every game session welcomes a new person to its eternal limbo of souls.

JOHN WAKE UP

John wakes up in a rather slow manner. “Terezi I love... Oh.” John tears up notices he is in the void instead of with Terezi. He also notices that the dream bubbles he thought would have stopped existing after his fight with L.E. still exist.

“Hey you” John turns around and sees someone else is in the void with him. “Hey, can you hear me” said the other soul in the void. “Yeah, I can hear you. Who are you.” said John. “I’m Aradia Megido.” They both stare at each other waiting for the other to speak. “Why are you crying?” John’s face sours at that comment. ”Wait, your John. Dave told me all about you when we were hanging out at the ghost rave before Lord English arrived.” John’s mood lightened up when she told him about the rave. “A dead Dave hosted to a rave in the dream bubbles.” The thought of a rave hosted by Dave was bringing back memories of the party Dave had when it was Mayor day on Earth C. “No, it was a doomed Rose who hosted the party.” “Really?” “Yeah.”

“So where are you from John?” The thought that came to John’s mind didn’t seem like the best way to answer, but it was the only answer he had. “I’m from Earth C.” From the look on Aradia’s face she want to more questions. “Which version of Earth C are from then?” “Wait there is more than one version of Earth C?” Aradia nodded to John. “There is an infinite amount of Earth C’s. In some timelines you failed to create the new universe while in others you succeed. Although you are the first one to be dead so I can’t decide where you belong.” John interrupts her. “Wait how are you alive? I thought Lord English killed all the ghosts.” Aradia’s face lit up when he asked that question. “Oh, we decided to sit the battle out. No matter how good of a jig Tavros danced we didn’t join the army.” “We” “Oh, yes we. Follow me.” 

Aradia lead John to the right of where they were to a shining crystal. “What’s this? (Aradia pushes John through to the other side) What the hell?” John see what looks to be Skia and Prospit slapped together to form a city. “This is were the ghosts who chose to rest and skip the battle of the worlds. This is AFTERLIFE!”


End file.
